It's Just Acting
by s1xF00tD33p
Summary: Yeah some of the scenes in OITNB are sexual, and you gotta do some stuff to make them look real. But it's just all acting, right? Laura/Taylor. Just something I'm writing to get ideas on how to continue my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

"It's Just Acting" by s1xf00td33p

A/N: My first OITNB story! Yay! I decided to write this because I have a BUNCH of writer's block on my other two stories. So I wanted to start another fresh story to let you guys know I'm still trying! Thanks for the patience and I promise my other stories will be updated ASAP. Now, on to the story! It's gonna be a short chapter to get it rolling, but I'm posting two right off the bat because of a necessary transition.

 _It's just acting, right?_

"Jenji, we aren't actually going to..?"

"Yes, Taylor, you and your coworker are going to strip and shoot a shower scene... if she ever gets here. Don't be so nervous!"

"I'm right here!" a voice was heard, accompanied with fast footsteps. "Sorry, the traffic is starting to get nasty."

"It's alright Laura, you're just in time to shoot your first scene. Here's your script, we roll in five. See you ladies in a sec!" Jenji left the two to prepare.

Taylor looked up at Laura with a small smile. "Thank god it's you."

Laura laughed, "Girl, thank god it's _you_! I don't think I could do this scene with anyone else honestly."

The blond shifted, a little nervous. "Me either." She cleared her throat. "Laura listen, I know we've been friends for a while but I don't want to do anything, like, wrong-"

"Tay, listen, I completely trust you. You can do anything to, or with me, that the script calls for. Don't worry a bit. It's just acting after all." Laura went to hug Taylor, saying, "Come on, we've only got a few minutes to get ready. Let's get to it."

* * *

"And... action!"

Taylor stood in the shower, letting the hot water cascade onto her. She ran her fingers through her hair, like she was getting the last of the soap out of it. Laura stepped in, taking Taylor's arms and lowering them from her hair, then placing her hands on Taylor's waist. She smiled slightly as she captured Taylor's mouth with hers.

Taylor knew by the script that this was going to happen, but yet she still felt her stomach drop from the gentleness of Laura's lips. The way she worked at her bottom lip was just bliss, and by the way she felt Laura smile into the kiss she knew that Laura was absolutely aware of what she was doing to her. Taylor's wrapped her arms around Laura's neck, and tugged at Laura's hair. She was about to deepen the kiss more, when she heard the agonizing word, "Cut!"

Laura pulled away from Taylor, _still_ smiling, but it looked more like a smirk to Taylor. She looked Taylor up and down quickly before leaving for her dressing room without a word.

"Great scene ladies! We'll pick this up tomorrow. See you then!"

Taylor finally headed to her dressing room, confused and frustrated.


	2. Chapter 2

_This doesn't feel like acting._

"Alright girls! Today we're shooting another flashback scene. Page nine in your script. We're rolling in ten!"

Taylor was more nervous than yesterday. She read the words on over at least a hundred times: _[Alex reaches into Piper's shorts, Piper appears to be pleasured]_. "How the hell am I going to be convincing without her actually doing it.." she said quietly to herself.

"Well I could always actually do it." a voice came from over Taylor's shoulder. She jumped and turned around to a laughing Laura.

Taylor blushed. "Laura I- you _what_?"

"Relax Tay, I was only joking. I want to run through what we're going to be doing so you can follow along with me. K?"

Taylor shook her head yes, still a little flustered.

"Okay good," Laura said. "So you know everything that happens, you do a little dance, I go up to you, start talkin' sexy to you and then put my hand down your shorts and pretend to fuck you. About that- we have to make it look real. I was thinking I just like, do some hand movement outside your underwear? If that's alright with you?"

Taylor swallowed hard, the first thought that automatically crossed her mind being 'I just shouldn't wear any underwear' but she quickly dismissed it. Why would she think that? Laura is her friend. Her coworker. This is her job, she can't be thinking like that. Yet part of her wanted it to happen. "Yes it's alright with me."

"Okay good! Let's go get ready."

* * *

"Action!"

The music started playing, and Taylor swayed her hips to the music while folding some clothes on a nearby dresser. She occasionally looked back at Laura, who was 'reading' a book. Laura eyed Taylor over the top of her book, then finally set it down, She gestured "come here" with her index finger. Taylor slowly made her way over, taking off her shirt in the meantime, She stopped at the far bed post.

"Are you gonna miss me?" Taylor says her line in a seductive voice, just waiting for Laura to get up and go to her.

"Yes. Too much. Come with me," replies Laura. She shuts off the music. "Come to Bali. I mean it. I'll buy you a plane ticket."

"Are you serious?"

Laura finally goes over to Taylor. "Yes," she kisses her on the chest. "Quit your job. Come with me..."

They're standing eye to eye, Taylor starts to feel the temperature in her cheeks start to rise. They turn slightly pink. "Well, I... I'd have to give notice."

Laura laughed, "You're a fucking waitress! You don't have to give notice." She kisses Taylor again.

"Will I get in trouble?"

"God, I hope so." she laughs again.

Taylor glances down at Laura's chest quickly, then back up again. "You know what I mean."

"You don't have to do anything," Laura said. "Just keep me company, alright?" she kissed Taylor's neck lightly. "Come on babe, I want you to come," she pushed up against Taylor, getting a slight gasp from her in return. "And I want you to cum." Laura slipped her hand down Taylor's shorts, and held her through he underwear, to make it seem like she was actually touching her. To her surprise however, she could feel the slight dampness of Taylor's underwear.

Laura knew she couldn't screw up the scene now. And Taylor knew that Laura knew. They made quick eye contact. Then, Laura lowered her lips onto Taylor's neck, sucking slightly, and occasionally kissing. She whispered into Taylor's ear, "They're still filming, keep it going..." and then put her hand under Taylor's underwear.

Taylor's initial response was to urge Laura to keep going. She pressed closer to her, causing Laura's hands to go further. She forced herself to keep quiet and whisper back, "Laura, just do it already." and Laura obliged.

She entered Taylor with two fingers, curling them and slightly thrusting in and out. Laura knew she had to make it look like she was acting. She couldn't be too into it, or suspicions would arise. She had to be quick, but Taylor was already ahead of her. Laura had found the spot that would send her over the edge just like that, and she kept working at it. Taylor was trying to suppress too many moans, and she was pulling Laura's hair. Finally, she came, hard. She looked at Laura again, breathing hard.

"Yes? Is that a yes?" Laura went right into her next line, like nothing happened.

"Yes."

"Cut!"

Laura winked at Taylor, and left for her dressing room without a word.


End file.
